


Royal For A Day

by lostinbooks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, Desserts, Every character is a Martian and goes by they/them, Fluff, Gen, Monarchy, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pies, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks
Summary: “There’s a surprise in the desserts: a golden crown! Whichever child finds it, gets to be a royal for a day!”
Relationships: Qrez’gh & Uwzop, Zfy’hrup & Qrez’gh





	Royal For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know: everyone is a Martian and is gender-neutral, going by they/them. Monarch Zfy’hrup also uses the royal We.

“My dear people, today marks the end of another sand storm!” Monarch Zfy’hrup raised their glass with a somber smile as everyone did the same. “Huzzah!” 

“It Is the time for another year. We have faced loss in the last sand storm, including three of this community’s dearest, Zakuops, Hugness, and Giz’yht. Let us take a moment of remembrance.” Everyone bowed their heads. “Oh planet red, may their bodies rest in your consuming embrace as they turn back to dust and join you, as all hope to do one day. Praise the name.” 

“Praise the name,” Everyone echoed, looking back up. 

“Ahem.” They surreptitiously wiped away their tears. Everyone pretended not to notice. “However, not everything is all rocks and grit! Several ships crashed in the last sandstorm, and We were able to acquire more foodstuffs! Our bakers have been working for several days for this feast. Chef Qlem?” They turned to the chef besides them. “What do you have for all of us today?” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. This day, there is beef ‘goo-lash’, ‘Rice Kris-pies’ with ‘cheater’ cheese spread, and three different types of ‘p-pea-chess’: diced, dried, and ‘am-bro-shia’. Sorry, all these names are quite odd.” Zhy’hrup laughed. It was like a bell gong. 

“There is also four types of nuts whose names are far too difficult to pronounce, rice ‘per-laugh’, ‘veeg-tables’, and dessert will be pies!” Qlem blushed a faint silver as they realized everyone was still staring. “Um, enjoy!” 

With a shout, everyone did exactly that. 

{%%%%%}

Qrez’gh trembled as they approached the throne. Thank the planet the monarch wasn’t looking at them. They tugged on the monarch’s skirt lightly. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be too mad. 

The monarch turned to face them. “What can We do for you child?” 

“Um,” They gulped, “Wh-when is there going to be d-dessert? ‘Cause the chef said there was going to be some earlier and Uwzop and I - I’m Qrez’gh by the way - were wondering but I’m sure you know and I’m sorry-“ 

“Child.” They stopped, hands quivering. Had they upset the monarch? Were they going to _jail?_ But- “Remind Us of your name?” 

“Q-Qrez’gh, Your-Your Majesty.” 

Monarch Zfy’hrup winked. Huh? “Qrez’gh, thank you so much for reminding Us of the dessert. We have a special surprise for you children. But it can’t happen until you sit down, hm?” Qrez’gh nodded, bounding back to their seat. 

“What did they say? Did you get in trouble?” Uwzop whispered as they sat down. “The kids have to leave for the adults to eat, right?” 

“No no, they actually _thanked_ me! They had forgotten about the dessert, and get this - there’s something special for us kids too!” Qrez’gh grinned as Uwzop cheered at the news. 

“May We have your attention please?” All chatter in the hall stopped at the monarch’s request. “We were reminded that dessert has yet to be served! This was an oversight of Ours, and we have made haste to correct it. As such, there are two separate dessert courses!” The monarch smiled as servants swarmed the table, sliding dozens of gray and black trays onto the surface. “Black is for the adults, gray is for the children. There is a special surprise for the adults, if everyone knows what We mean.“ Several adults laughed. Qrez’gh hummed. What was the monarch talking about? 

“Ahem. There is also a surprise for the children! A golden crown has been hidden inside one of these desserts!” The monarch grinned as children gasped, excitement lighting up their faces. “Whoever finds it gets to be a royal for a day! Moreover, they’re all pies!” 

“Huh?” 

“We aren’t sure what pies are either, but that’s what it was labeled as on the ships!” Monarch Zfy’hrup shrugged and gestured to the table. “You may all dig in!” 

Mass chaos erupted. Qrez’gh dodged a knife as they took a piece of, from the nameplate, 'buko pie'. “Whaddya ‘ink abo’ all ‘is?” 

“It’s the best day ever!” Uwzop cheered, pulling an entire tray of pies towards them. “Who do you think will get the crown? Isn’t it just dumb luck?” 

Qrez’gh nodded and swallowed a piece of blackberry pie. “Monarch Zfy’hrup doesn’t have a child nor do they favor one child, so it’s all luck. And I doubt the servants would try to influence the outcome either way.” 

“Huh.” Uwzop chewed thoughtfully. “Who you thi’ it ‘onna’ be?” 

Qrez’gh shrugged, pulling close a pear tart. “Anyone re-ow!” They hissed at the fat dollop of blood on their thumb. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine, I just cut my thumb on something, sharp...” Qrez’gh trailed off as they pulled something from the tart. 

“Is that-?” 

They nodded, examining the mini golden crown. “I found it.” 

“Oh planet, MONARCH ZFY’HRUP!” Uwzop tugged them up with a grin. Every head turned towards them. Qrez’gh whimpered under the scrutinizing stare of adults and children alike. “My friend Qrez’gh found the crown! They get to be a royal!” 

“Lucky me,” They mumbled as Monarch Zfy’hrup clapped and the stares turned into glares. “I hope I can survive the whole day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick prompt fill of ‘thumb, pie, Martian’ and inspired by the rhyme Little Jack Horner, and king cake from New Orleans. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment and subscribe!


End file.
